


the inherent drama in entrances and exits

by SwirlingFishes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Iron dad and Spider son, Lingerie, M/M, Peter is awkward and rightly so, Tony has makeup on and it's awesome, honestly the title is way too fancy for the plot, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingFishes/pseuds/SwirlingFishes
Summary: It's Tony and Bucky's anniversary, and the boys try to make it special. Life and a teen arachnid have other plans. It's a night the three of them are unlikely to ever forget.





	the inherent drama in entrances and exits

The first thing Tony noticed was the amount of candles lining every available surface of his bedroom. Each individual flame’s ever-shifting, mechanized light overlapped to create the illusion that the walls were moving. He would be inclined to call it excessive if he hadn’t done much more extravagant things for less. At least there was nothing else overtly cheesy like rose petals-- oh, no, there they were. Of course. Tony sighed, and a fond smile snuck onto his face.

“Hey FRI?” Tony called out, carefully tucking his briefcase under the bed. It was definitely fireproof, but there was no sense in tempting fate. FRIDAY was much more advanced than a normal computer, but Tony imagined her making start-up noises like a standard laptop anyways in the brief pause before she answered. He had to amuse himself somehow.

“Yes, Boss?”

“Could you tell me where Bucky is?” He waited patiently while she scanned the compound.

“Sergeant Barnes appears to be in the kitchen on the third floor. Would you like me to alert him that you are looking for him? Tony’s fond grin shifted into one that edged into the shit-eating side of life.

“No, that’s alright.” Tony wasted no time in stripping out of his work clothes. There was something to be said for a nice suit, but he was looking for something a little more targeted for tonight. Something Bucky wouldn't expect.

The lights in the closet turned on as he walked all the way to the very back. He and Bucky didn’t share closets—Tony had entirely too many suits for that to be feasible—but he wanted to make sure he kept this secret. He was never really a delayed gratification kind of person, as the press took any chance to let people know, which translated nowadays to him being bad at keeping his own secrets. Therefore, hidden compartment in the back wall of his personal closet.

His suits made a dramatic swish as he moved them out of the way. He pressed in on a part of the wall. Nothing happened. Tony frowned, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. The blank wall felt like it was looking smugly back at him. Tony pulled his suits back into place and counted them off, whispering the numbers as he went.

“Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen...” Tony made a gap in the suits again, and pressed on the wall again. This new spot actually pushed in, and popped out to reveal a keypad. Tony stuck his tongue out at the wall and quickly typed in the passcode. The keypad zipped back into its slot, and a larger compartment pushed out of the wall. Tony took a moment to appreciate how smoothly the secret compartment was working considering the haste he had to install it in.

The moment passed, and Tony started to pull everything out. Bucky wasn’t going to know what hit him. Tony slipped everything on as quickly as possible without tearing it irreparably, managing to be careful despite his giddiness. He moved to the full-length mirror and looked himself over.

The mesh bralette had a triangular cut out that fit perfectly around his arc reactor. His panties were lacy and much more opaque, with thin strips of fabric breaking off and wrapping around his hips. A delicate band of lace encircled his waist with silk strings leading down to clasp the frilly edges of fishnet stockings hitting at mid-thigh. Topping off the outfit, an intricate, translucent half-robe was draped over his shoulders. The bright red fabric may have been a bit much, but Bucky filled the room with candles. Tony felt fine with his choices.

He looked pretty good, but Tony knew he could do better. Luckily, he had better waiting. Tony sat cross-legged and opened the makeup kit Pepper had helped him purchase and learn how to use. He had wanted to go for the one with the most colors possible, but Pepper managed to keep him within his color scheme with the promise of having a day where they worked with the more extravagant looks later. He took his time, being extra careful with the delicate blue lines cutting through the shades of red and gold. There was no point in going through all of this trouble if he was just going to have to scrub an entire eye off because of an errant streak.

When he finished, Tony topped the look off with some setting spray for his face and some gold glitter spray for his collarbones. Pepper would be proud. He checked the time, hoping his preparations hadn’t taken him too long. No doubt FRIDAY had told Bucky when Tony got home, and he didn’t want to worry him by showing up any later than necessary.

Tony grabbed his phone from the pile of his clothes on the floor and snapped a quick picture of his makeup. He sent it to Pepper with a couple of fire emojis, knowing she wasn’t fond of his using them. Pepper responded almost instantly with “Good luck!” Tony rolled his shoulders back and took one more look in the mirror. He nodded, satisfied, and turned his phone off before tossing it back into the clothes heap heading for the elevator.

“FRIDAY? Take me to Bucky. And make sure all incoming calls are rerouted. No interruptions tonight.”

“Of course, Boss.” FRIDAY sounded amused. Tony smiled up at the roof of the elevator. He knew she wasn’t exclusively in the ceiling, but everyone else in the compound had a bad habit of addressing their questions and comments upwards and Tony had picked it up. He was glad he had decided against the heels he was going to add to his ensemble when he found himself bouncing on his toes in anticipation. There was no—almost no—doubt that Bucky was going to be anything less than delighted when Tony showed up, but for today Tony was fine with being shorter.

The elevator dinged softly, doors opening into the dining area of the floor. Tony sauntered out, letting his robe slip down to his elbows.

“Bucky!” he called out, rounding the corner into the kitchen. The incredible smell permeating the space grew as he approached the kitchen. Tony was not a terrible cook, but his repertoire was pretty limited to pasta dishes and brownies. Occasionally eggs if he was feeling it. Bucky, however, had taken to their kitchen like a house to fire. It wasn’t unusual to find bread in various stages of preparation on various floors after he had had a bad day, and his baked goods were always in high demand. Tony’s grocery bill had gone up a significant amount when Bucky started spending more time around the compound.

The scene in the kitchen was not exactly what Tony was expecting. For one, Peter Parker was sitting on the counter next to the stove intently watching Bucky stir. They both looked up as he walked in. Peter’s eyes grew wide and he immediately dropped his gaze to the floor. Bucky raised an eyebrow and moved his pan off the heat.

“Darlin’, not that I’m complaining, but I texted you two minutes ago that we had company.” Bucky ran his eyes down Tony’s figure. “Although I see now that you probably didn’t have your phone on you.” Tony turned and walked out of the room without another word. There was silence in the kitchen save for the still-bubbling pan.

  


“You don’t think he’s mad I stopped in without checking with him first right?” Peter questioned, his eyes still firmly trained on the floor. Bucky nudged Peter’s leg in an attempt at reassurance.

“He could never be mad at you. Embarrassed you saw him all dressed up maybe.” Bucky laughed when Peter hid his face in his hands.

“He’s going to kill me.” Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but decided Tony was better equipped to handle that situation. He offered a spoonful of sauce instead.

“Taste this, tell me what it needs.” Peter moved his hands the tiniest amount and opened his mouth for the spoon. “I’m not going to airplane it in, you’re a big boy.” Peter closed his mouth with a pout. Bucky waited, unfazed. After a few seconds, Peter gave up and accepted the spoon.

“Sage,” he decided. Bucky nodded and rummaged around in the spices.

“Thanks kid.” Bucky stirred some in and tasted the sauce again. Satisfied, he moved to grab some plates. He started portioning out the food. Tony reappeared in the kitchen in a tanktop and jeans, still sporting the robe. Bucky looked up and shot him a smile, then returned to the plates.

“Hey baby, hi Pete.” Tony’s voice was only slightly more strained than normal. Peter was still avoiding looking at him.

“Hello Mr. Stark sir.” Peter waved in his general direction. The kitchen fell silent again, except for the sounds of Bucky plating. He moved with the loaded up plates to the table. It was set for two, with more rose petals and silver tapered candles. He had even gotten the nice dishes out from the cabinets above the refrigerator where Tony couldn’t reach them.

“This was going to be a romantic dinner, but the kid needed to de-stress a bit and I know how much you like having him around so,” Bucky placed the plates at the prepared spots, ignoring Tony and Peter’s sputtering at his little speech. “Peter, you can order a pizza or something and eat with us.” He turned to look at Tony. “Happy anniversary, doll.” Peter somehow looked more mortified than he had when Tony had walked out in his lingerie. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to crash their anniversary night. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to crash their anniversary night and see Tony nearly naked. He couldn’t believe a lot of things. 

“Mr. Barnes why didn’t you tell me? I could have come back tomorrow or something.” Bucky cut him off before he could keep rattling.

“It’s not a big deal kid, we have one every year.” Bucky pulled out a chair for Tony and gestured for him to sit down. He did, accepting a kiss on the cheek as he did so. Peter hovered back, pulling up the website to his favorite pizza place.

“What’s uh, what’s the address?” Peter actually raised his hand to ask. Tony held a hand out behind him instead of answering. Peter stared at it. “Oh. Okay.” He carefully placed his phone in Tony’s hand. Tony tapped away for a few seconds and handed it back.

“Sit down Pete, we don’t bite.”

“Well…” Bucky winked at Tony, who smacked his arm.

“You sit down too, and don’t traumatize him.” Bucky laughed, and took his seat next to Tony. Peter was rethinking his decision to stay. They sat in silence.

“So, what were you two getting up to while I was gone?” Tony asked, folding his hands on the table in front of his plate.

“Peter here was showing me a me-me.”

“Meme,” Peter corrected quickly, looking horrified by Bucky’s pronunciation.

“Maim, right. Do you still have it, kid? Pull it up, show Tony.” Peter pulled his phone back out of his hoodie pocket and unlocked it quickly. He swiped through a few saved photos before showing the meme to Tony. Tony leaned in to get a better look and snorted.

“Baby, they think you’re Jesus,” Tony teased. Bucky winked at him in lieu of responding, having just placed his fork in his mouth. Tony turned his attention back to Peter. “I assume you didn’t show up just to teach my boyfriend the ways of the internet. Bucky said you’re here because you needed a break-” 

“A’ually, I said he ‘eeded ‘o de-stress,” Bucky mumbled around a mouthful of food. Tony wrinkled his nose at Bucky’s lack of manners.

“What’s got you so stressed out, bud?” Peter fiddled with his nails.

“It’s just school on top of being Spiderman. It’s a lot sometimes.” Tony frowned at him.

“You promised to tell me when you were getting too stressed so we could figure out how to re-balance.”

“To be fair, I did come in. It just happened to be today.” Tony’s cheeks flushed at that. Bucky, fork halfway to his mouth, choked on a laugh. 

“Alright smartass, that’s a good point.” Tony took a bite of his food. “Baby, this is delicious.” Bucky smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“I wanted to give you only the best today.” Tony smiled back at him. Peter stood up, nearly knocking his chair back in his haste.

“I think I hear a car driving up, I’m just gonna go wait by the door.” He scurried away. Bucky and Tony looked at the place he used to be in, then at each other with amusement.

“I think we scared him off, Buck.” Bucky pat Tony’s head.

“Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt, he’s got that super hearing.” Bucky tilted his head as though a thought had just occurred to him. “Maybe he could hear the blood rushing right to my--” Tony slapped a hand over Bucky’s mouth.

“Bucky! Super hearing. What are you doing?” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows and licked Tony’s hand. Tony gave him an unimpressed look, but moved his hand anyways.

“That’s much hotter when you do it to yourself.” Bucky laughed, tilting his head back and putting a hand on his chest. Tony wiped his hand on Bucky’s shirt. “Happy anniversary, even if you're being gross.”

Bucky pulled Tony in for a kiss. Their plates were still mostly full, but Bucky didn’t mind his hard work going cold. He rubbed his thumb along Tony’s jaw and down his neck, reaching under the tank top. Where he expected to find skin he was met with the mesh of Tony’s bralette. He felt Tony smirk into the kiss. 

“It was hard to get on,” Tony claimed, pulling away to blink innocently at Bucky. Bucky groaned.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Tony just smiled and picked up his fork. Bucky shifted in his seat and returned to his meal. The two ate in silence for a while, sharing smiles between bites. Soon, the candles were dripping wax on the table and the plates were empty.

“I don’t think the spider-kid’s coming back,” Bucky commented while scraping the rest of his meal into a pile on his plate to scoop up. Tony glanced at the elevator, as though talking about him would make Peter appear.

“Hey FRIDAY? Can you check out where Pete is for me?” Tony asked politely. He scooped up his and Bucky’s plates and took them over to the sink, rinsing them off before placing them in the dishwasher.

“Mr. Parker is on the first level in the lounge. Should I inform him you’re looking for him?” Tony looked at Bucky, who was no help and simply shrugged. Tony stuck his tongue out at him, and Bucky raised his eyebrows at him suggestively.

“We’ll just head down. Thanks baby girl.” Tony opened the dishwasher again, trying to determine if it was full enough to start.

“I thought I was baby,” Bucky piped up. Tony lifted a dirty pot and pointed it at him.

“She’s baby girl. You’ll be baby again when these are clean, Barnes.” Bucky put a hand over his chest, feigning being wounded.

“Not even a James, ouch.” Tony just shrugged. “Will I get back in your good graces if I compliment your makeup?” Bucky asked, standing up and moving towards the mess he left at the stove. Tony thought about it for a few seconds.

“That may bump you back up to Bucky.”

“In that case, you look great doll. How long have you known how to do this?” Tony's cheeks went pink under the praise.

“A few weeks. Pepper gave me a crash course.” Bucky nodded thoughtfully, looking back at Tony.

“I’ll have to send her cookies as a thank you.” Bucky scrubbed at a pot. Tony knew he was staring like an idiot, but he couldn’t help it. He just felt so fond. He didn’t know how else to describe it. He could feel his love for Bucky crashing into him in waves, pushing up his throat and against his lips until he felt like he would drown if he couldn't get it out.

“I love you.” Bucky froze, hand still submerged in soapy water. Tony hurried on. “You don’t have to say it back or anything. I was just, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Tony’s blush strengthened. Bucky dried his hands on his pants quickly before grabbing Tony by the hips and pulling him close. He leaned down until their lips were almost touching.

“I love you too,” he whispered before kissing Tony gently. Tony melted into the embrace, kissing back. It was the kind of kiss that you could feel the longing in, even though the other person was right there. There was no heat in it, at least none of the burning need that usually consumed their kisses. It was just warmth, sweet and pure. Bucky pulled back, leaving their foreheads together.

“That went… better than expected,” Tony mumbled. Bucky’s laugh ghosted across his face. “We should probably go talk to Pete at some point.” Tony made no move to pull away from the embrace.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, also not moving. The two of them stood like that for a while, just holding each other and basking in their newly-spoken and long-felt love. Tony had never felt so warm in his life.

“Okay. We should definitely get down there.” Tony edged up onto his tip-toes to kiss Bucky again, who made a discontented noise at the thought of moving. They abandoned the half-finished dishes and walked into the elevator.

“I love you,” Bucky said again, enjoying the way the words felt. Tony grinned up at him.

“I love you too.” He slipped his hand into Bucky’s. When the elevator doors opened on the first floor, they were kissing again. Peter, having heard the elevator coming down, was waiting for them in one of the closer chairs. He squeaked and covered his eyes when he saw them, and Tony and Bucky both had to pull away because they were laughing too hard.

“Sorry kid,” Bucky said, not looking the lightest bit sorry. “At least everyone’s fully clothed this time.” Tony gasped dramatically and looked at him, not believing the betrayal. Bucky ruffled his hair and moved quickly out of the elevator to dodge Tony’s hand coming out to smack him. Peter put his plate of pizza on the floor and pushed it away from himself, done with eating while Bucky and Tony were determined to be gross near him. 

Bucky flopped onto the couch opposite of Peter, patting next to him and looking at Tony expectantly. Tony blinked and looked everywhere but Bucky. Bucky just patted more insistently. Tony made the mistake of looking at his face, and Bucky’s puppy eyes got him to cave in and move to sit next to him. Tony snuggled into his side, getting comfortable. Peter looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Alright kid, spill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids, just jumping in at the end here to say I hope you enjoyed it! For less sweet, more salty content, stay tuned or follow my tumblr @respect-tony-stark
> 
> Glad you dropped in and gave it a chance!


End file.
